No Direction
by Aquatic Smores
Summary: It's a well known fact that most guys get lost when they don't ask for directions. Link is one of them. One-shot.


**[A/N: Hello Loz fandom, and I would like to post my very first Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess one-shot. It's kind of an idea I had when I thought about my first run through of the game. I remember getting lost... a lot. So, I imagined Link getting lost in the game and vola. This happened. It may be short, but please enjoy. Oh, and this is based on the Wii game, not the Gamecube one.]**

"You're going the wrong way."

"No I'm not. I'm pretty sure that this path will lead us to Kakariko village."

"I'm pretty sure it's the other way!"

"Oh? And how would you know?"

"Because I'm pretty sure that Hyrule castle IS NOT in the general direction of KAKARIKO VILLAGE!" Midna practically yelled from the Hero's shadow. This has been going on for awhile. Link went in one direction and Midna 'kindly' told him that he was going the wrong way. Did the supposed Hero listen? Nope! He completely ignored Midna and went the other way. Some servant he turned out to be...

"I think I know where I'm going. Geez!" Link muttered as he looked at his map once more. Okay he tried going this path, but that didn't work. That one led into a dead end, and he was pretty sure he went in circles around the trees (on the plus side, he did find a golden beetle in one of them. It could come in handy later on).

"Look, just go in the direction of the twilight. Hurry up while you're at it wolf boy" Midna poked her transparent head out of his shadow and glared at him, using her little nickname for him to taunt him.

"Ironically, the only place NOT covered in twilight WAS WHERE WE ENTERED THIS FIELD!" Link yelled at his shadow, getting really tired of her nagging. To a passerby, it would seem that our Hero was yelling at his shadow. Luckily, no one was around to think he was crazy.

"Eergh! Look, just go toward that other patch of twilight in the west before we die of old age! We've been going around in circles! This is completely worse than when we were at the Forest Temple. At least the monkeys knew where to go!" Midna floated out of his shadow completely and poked her finger into his face. Well, as best as she could poke him considering her current form. Grr, if she was in her true form, she would make this light dweller regret messing with a princess.

"Look here Midy! I'm doing all the walking, I have no idea where my horse is, and you just laze around in my shadow all day. So can you just shut up for ONE MINUTE!" Link was starting to lose it. All she does is boss him around and nag him to get those fused shadows, and he STILL didn't know what they did. All he knew is that Midna wants them, and he needs her to get in the twilight. Sounds simple, BUT YOU TRY TRAVELING WITH THAT IMP!

"HEY! Keep talking that and you'll just have to find another way to enter the twilight. Hee hee hee!" Midna smirked and crossed her arms. She had him beat now.

In response, Link just murmured something and shoved the map into her face. One of these days, he'll be rid of that annoying imp.

"Uh..." Midna took one look at the map and gave Link a look, "You realize that this map is upside-down, right?" Oh, how she is going to love teasing him about this.

Link's face turned red, along with the tips of his ears. He brought the map to his face and slowly turned it over so it was right side up. Hmmm, so going east did lead to a dead end and west was the right way. He's never going to hear the end of this from that little imp, isn't he?

"Well, run along now wolf boy. Just don't get lost by circling the trees again. Hee hee hee!" Midna chuckled in amusement and slipped back into Link's shadow, "Oh, and next time, ask the monkey for directions! Hee hee hee!"

Yup, how he hated her.

**[A/N: Thank you for reading this one-shot. If you didn't catch it, this one-shot takes place after the Forest Temple. I would think Midna and Link would still get on each others nerves in this early stage of their friendship/relationship. So please review and helpful criticism is wanted. No flames. They aren't helpful.]**


End file.
